


Your Map of Scars

by ficsofthecavern



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Crying During Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Scenting, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofthecavern/pseuds/ficsofthecavern
Summary: Will wakes to the feeling of Hannibal's fingers dancing across his skin.~*~*~*~*~*~*“Your boy wants you to stretch him wide,” Will murmurs, his voice low and sultry, “and then I’m going to ride you until we’re both a complete mess.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	Your Map of Scars

Will opens his eyes from a deep sleep to feel the light touch of finger pads tracing lines across his skin. The muscles in his stomach shiver slightly when the touch ghosts across his long scar before moving up to his shoulder. They lightly press into the bullet wound from Chiyoh, then the stabbing knife wound from the fight with the Red dragon. Figuring his partner hadn’t noticed him wake Will closes back his eyes, letting the older man wander. 

His touch goes up to Will’s cheek, then across the line on his forehead. “Our scars have the power to remind us that the past was real,*” Hannibal murmurs, knowing Will had awoken already. Of course he did, since the man knew Will like a favorite book.

Will reaches up and grabs his wrist, opening his eyes again. Hannibal’s hair falls gracefully in front of his face as he looks down at Will, and Will keeps his gaze as he brings Hannibal’s wrist to his lips. He kisses the middle of the scar that ran down Hannibal’s inner arm and smiles softly against his skin. 

“Were you reminiscing?” Will asks, his voice still groggy from sleep. Hannibal shifts closer now that Will was awake and leans into the crook of his neck to press a kiss there. Will can hear and feel when Hannibal takes in a breath, mouth open to scent all that he is. Will scrunches his nose and grumbles, “I haven’t even showered yet.” Hannibal simply hums and kneads at Will’s neck with his teeth. Will turns his head to give him more room and takes in a sharp breath when Hannibal digs in his teeth. It’s not enough to bleed, but just enough to get Will’s endorphins going and he moves his hands to grip at Hannibal’s arms, nails digging into his shirt. “L-little early for this, don’t you think?” Will huffs out, eyes rolling back slightly as Hannibal was a hair's breadth away from slicing into his skin and it _hurts_ but it feels so _good_. 

Will can’t hold it in any longer and lets out a long low moan. Hannibal drinks in the sound and finally lets go of his neck, pushing up to view his work. Will’s lips are parted, breathing in quick breaths and Hannibal has the sudden urge to draw Will in this moment. His teeth marks are slowly fading, but the bruises will be there for a day or so. A rush of possessiveness fills him and before he thinks better of it licks at the mark with a heated “ _mine_ ” spoken. He can feel Will’s heart beat pick up under his lips and the younger man pulls his hands up to cup his face, making Hannibal look at him. 

“As you are mine,” Will replies before he leans up to press a searing kiss against Hannibal’s lips. “And I see you,” He whispers and Hannibal all but melts. The older man finds the curls of Will’s hair and grips the back of his head, deepening their embrace. Will shifts his legs wider, an invitation and Hannibal shifts between him, chest to chest. 

Will gasps softly into Hannibal’s lips when he starts a gentle roll of his hips. Will can feel Hannibal’s arousal against him and a blush warms his cheeks. Will soothes his hands down Hannibal’s sides and grips his ass, wanting more. “You sure know how to wake a man up,” Will grunts, feeling his arousal grow against Hannibal’s constant roll of his hips. Hannibal simply hums in response, pressing light kisses down Will’s jaw. 

Fully awake now, Will wants to take some initiative. He wraps his legs around Hannibal, tightening the grip and rolling them over. He sits up in Hannibal’s lap and looks down at him, hands splayed across his chest. Hannibal’s eyes are lidded and the pupil dilated, much like his own. His deft hands grip Will’s waist, fingers tucking under the waistband of his boxers. 

“Why do you have your shirt on and I don’t?” Will asks, tugging at the soft grey material. Hannibal chuckles softly and helps Will take off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. Will leans forward to kiss him again, hand moving up to Hannibal’s cheek. His thumb gently caresses the small scar there from Hannibal’s fight with Jack in Florence. 

Will softens the kiss and slowly pulls back. Hannibal has the most adoring look towards Will and the younger man can feel his face warm again from the gaze alone. “You would have waited forever for me, wouldn’t you?” He asks softly, not missing the way Hannibal swallows hard. 

Hannibal lifts his hand to Will’s scared cheek and Will leans into the touch, eyes closing. He can feel Hannibal’s thumb softly caressing his skin and knows those warm eyes are drinking in everything that is Will. 

“Even in death, mylimasis.” Hannibal’s voice is soft as his touch is gentle and Will does not feel like he deserves any of it. His empathy starts sucking onto Hannibal’s adoration, his love, and upon opening his eyes Will avoids Hannibal’s gaze. He leans over to the nightstand, opening the drawer to grab their little bottle of lubricant. Hannibal’s hand drops from Will’s face to rest on his hip, watching him with interest.

Will hesitates, unsure of himself even though sex with Hannibal has been nothing new for a while. His eyes start to become distant when he falls into his mind and Hannibal squeezes him to try and help pull him out. “Tell me what you want, Will. My sweet and clever boy. Anything.” This seems to pull Will out of his thoughts, and he locks eyes with Hannibal’s. His blue eyes darken, and he leans forward to where his nose barely brushes against Hannibal’s. 

“Your boy wants you to stretch him wide,” Will murmurs, his voice low and sultry, “and then I’m going to ride you until we’re both a complete mess.” Hannibal’s breath hitches slightly and Will can feel the older man’s cock twitch in the confines of his briefs, already hard and ready. Will hands him the bottle and lifts off his lap just enough so he can shimmy off his boxers, kicking them to the floor. Hannibal lifts his hips as Will grabs onto his briefs and tugs them off as well. He then squeezes the lube onto his fingers and rubs it together to warm it before reaching around Will. The younger man leans forward, lying against Hannibal, chest to chest with his elbows resting on either side of his head. Will gasps softly when he feels Hannibal’s slick fingers slip between the crack of his ass, his clean hand grabbing the meat of him and pulling wide.

“H-Hann…” Will’s breath shudders as Hannibal’s gently and expertly pushes in his middle finger. He presses soft kisses and nips against Will’s jaw as he works him open, adding more fingers as Will relaxes. From his experiences, sexual and professional, Hannibal knows exactly where to push Will’s buttons and makes the man groan when the tips of his fingers ghost over his prostate. Hannibal presses his nose against Will’s hairline behind his jaw and takes in a breath, nostrils flaring. He can smell Will’s arousal mixed into his natural scent; a smooth musk that could almost make Hannibal high if he were not careful.

As a third finger enters him Will gently starts to rock his hips back, the stretch now becoming more pleasurable. Hannibal moves his fingers a little faster and Will can feel when he scissors them, stretching his muscles wide to be able to take his girth. Will knows when he is ready as his body starts to ache for something more. His cock is red and hard between them, dripping pre-cum onto Hannibal’s skin. “I’m ready,” Will whispers hotly in Hannibal’s ear, and the older man groans. He pulls his fingers from Will, causing a shiver up his spine. As Hannibal grabs the bottle again to slick his cock Will sits up, pushing against Hannibal’s chest. He watches Hannibal stroke the lubricant over himself with lidded eyes, enjoying the pull and push of his lover’s foreskin.

Will pushes Hannibal’s hand away and lifts onto his knees, holding onto the base of Hannibal’s cock to guide the shaft into his entrance. He lets out a low groan as he sinks himself onto Hannibal, eyes closing tight in concentration. Hannibal lets out a breath as if he forgot to breathe and grips onto Will’s hips. Once full, Will opens his eyes to look back down at Hannibal. He covers Hannibal’s hands with his own and gently rubs them, encouraging him to loosen his grip. “I’m not going anywhere,” Will murmurs, blue eyes sharp and focused and _there._ Will can see a sheen of wetness to Hannibal’s eyes as the man looks at Will all over, eyes lingering on the scar on Will’s abdomen. His grip finally loosens and when it does Will starts a roll of his hips. He shifts his hands from Hannibal’s chest to his thighs and pushes himself up and back down onto his cock.

The next moments are filled with the sounds of their lovemaking. The pants and moans of pleasure, the slap of skin, and the occasional praise from Hannibal; he would mostly prattle in languages Will only understood in context.

Hannibal can't keep his eyes off of Will above him. From the way his sweat slips down between his muscles to the sharp angle of his jaw. Will’s curls bounce with the movement, as perfect as any marble statue come to life. Hannibal tilts his hips up to meet Will’s downward thrust and the younger man moans without restraint, his lips making a perfect ‘O.’ When the pleasure intensifies Will picks up the pace, chasing their end. His moans turn into grunts and whimpers, feeling heat pool in all the right places. 

Hannibal brings a hand to Will’s bouncing cock and it’s almost enough to push him over the edge. Will lets out a strangled moan, hips stuttering before he gathers himself again. He bites his lip to keep himself together but when he sees a tear fall from the edge of Hannibal’s eye it’s enough to break him. Hannibal’s love for him is seeping into his empathy and Will can feel _everything._ He falls forward, tucking into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, and whispers a strained, “Please… please.” 

Hannibal knows what to do. He bends his knees to be able to have more leverage and pushes up hard and fast. Will screams his name as Hannibal thrusts into him relentlessly, both of them on the brink of the eruption. Hannibal doesn’t moan all that much during sex, but when he does it’s always with Will’s name as his mantra. Will holds onto him tightly, eyes wet and streaming unyielding tears. “In me, Hannibal,” Will says and it’s just enough to push them both over the edge. Hannibal juts up hard one last time, burying himself deep inside Will’s wet heat. His balls tighten, cumming hard and Will can feel each pulse. Will shakes as his own orgasm hits him, spraying his seed between their chests. A small whimper leaves him before he takes in some gulping breaths, Hannibal doing the same. 

As the pleasure fades and they find themselves in the pleasurable aftermath they both finally relax, Will flopping heavily onto Hannibal. The older man doesn’t mind though, enjoying the closeness. He gently rubs Will’s back as they put themselves back together.

Will sniffs softly and grumbles something inaudible. Hannibal turns his head slightly and asks, “Hmm?” Will speaks up with a fuss, “Stop crying during sex.” Hannibal chuckles and Will can feel the vibrations against his chest, the feeling and sound calming him as if Hannibal was a purring cat. 

“My dear boy, I can’t help it if you’re too bright to look at.” Will just sighs in response, but Hannibal can feel his smile against his skin. “I love you, Will,” Hannibal adds. It takes a moment for Will to wake back up enough, but he always responds back. 

“Love you too, Hann.” 

**Author's Note:**

> * The quote about scars is from one of the Hannibal movies, though I've never seen them. It's a pretty good quote IMO.
> 
> Thank you sooo much for reading this!! I hope you enjoyed.  
> I've just gotten so inspired by these two <3


End file.
